The Homecoming
by Arwyn89
Summary: Derek's ex comes back into town wanting his help as her pack is slowly killed off with a mysterious liquid no one knows the origin of. While she enjoys teasing the Alpha and finds the relationship between him and Stiles some what amusing, it's a race against time to find a cure as she falls victim to the serum.
1. Chapter 1

Derek sat alone at his desk. The house was quiet. Too quiet. And that's when he heard it. The slight creek in the floor board in the room above him. He raised quietly from the chair, softly walking over to the stairs. The metal banister clinked slightly as he grasped the railing. His enhanced abilities gave him great strength and hearing – agility however, still not his strong point.

The hallway was dark, little moon light getting in from the cloudy night. As he creeped towards the bedroom door, he quietly transformed, his red eyes reflecting off the door. He took a deep breath, readying himself, and pounced through the door.

He was almost atop the figure on the bed, when he noticed who it was. She looked up from her phone, "Down boy", she smiled.

"Jamie. What the hell are you doing here", Derek cried out. "I could have killed you!" Jamie laughed at him.

"Are you kidding me? I heard you come up the stairs for the last ten minutes. You really need to work on the whole quiet thing."

Derek transformed back in to his human form at sat on the end of the bed, still eyeing her warily. With a new pack of Alphas in town, her showing up meant something. "What are you doing here?" he asked again, this time with more demand.

"What? Can't a girl just show up to see her ex-boyfriend?". Jamie slid from the bed and picked up her bag. "You're looking good, Hale", she said, searching for something.

"Not in my past experience, no", Derek replied. He sometimes wished she would just show up for a visit. Whenever she showed up...shit usually hit the fan.

And apparently this time would be no different.

Jamie threw a small glass bottle that Derek easily caught. It seemed to be a small amount of clear liquid that he had no idea what it was. He opened the bottle and sniffed. No scent at all. For all he knew it could be corn syrup.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at Jamie.

"I need your help".


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie sat on the couch opposite Derek. "I don't know what it is, or where it's come from, or who makes it or hell, how they even know about my pack in the first damn place. I just know that it's killing them". Jamie took a deep breath and a swig of beer. She may have had some anger issues.

Derek turned the bottle over in his hand. "But why me?" he asked. "I have my own problems here, Jamie. With this Alpha pack in town – not to mention the family of hunters who seem to make it their mission to try and kill me every other week."

Jamie picked at the label of her bottle, staring at the floor. "I didn't have any one else", she said in a voice so small, if Derek didn't have superhuman hearing, he would have never heard it. Vulnerable. That was definitely a new one for Jamie.

"What about Adam?" he asked, trying to keep the envy out of his voice. It's not every day one of your friends runs off with your girlfriend. He had never quite gotten over that one.

Jamie smiled sadly and nodded at the vial. "Like I said – there is no one else".

A silent sadness filled the room. He, Jamie and Adam had been an almost inseparable trio at school. And when they found out about his curse, they joined him. True best friends. But the summer after graduation, he caught them together. And he had never seen him since. Jamie usually popped up every now and then, never with a happy ending. But the years apart didn't stop the feeling of loss that now filled Derek – to hear one of his friends had died.

This was quickly filled with anger. He would find out who did this. And he would make them pay.

Derek grabbed his cell phone off the table and text Scott. He probably wouldn't know anything, but there was a good chance Allison would, given her family. He would have liked to cut out the middle man but apparently having a teenage girls phone number was "inappropriate".

"I can check out a few leads, but I doubt I'll come up with much. Make yourself at home", Derek said, pocketing the vial and heading out.

Jamie sighed. Derek was such a conversationalist, it almost killed her. She got up and wandered over to the window. It was a nice view. Nicer than the burnt out shell of a house he had been living in for the past 6 years. It couldn't have been healthy for him.

She headed up to a shower, haven driven most of the night. She was physically exhausted but her mind was racing. A long, hot shower would surely take care of that.

She stripped down and stepped into the bath, playing with the temperature setting. The shower was almost ice cold and a small smiled slid onto her face as she wondered who Derek had been thinking about for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles slammed the door to his jeep shut. He hated being the middle man between Scott and Allison since their break-up. And also the middle man between Scott and Derek. Apparently wallowing in his own self misery was too important to warrant getting out of bed.

Stiles opened the door, not bothering to knock, figuring Derek would have heard him a mile off anyway. "Derek", he called out, "Can we make this quick you know I actually have a life, if anyone...cares." Jamie walked out into the hall with a towel wrapped round herself and Stiles seemed to lose the ability to communicate.

"Are you always so demanding?", she asked, coming down the stairs. A good 30 seconds passed without a noise – or movement – from Stiles. "I guess not. Awfully brave of you to wander into an Alpha's home with that attitude", she said, sitting down on the couch.

"I um...", Stiles said.

"Oh yes I'm sure it was wonderful too", Jamie teased. She patted the seat next to her and Stiles tripped over himself trying to get to it. "I'm Jamie, by the way. And you are?", she asked as he sat down.

"Stiles", Derek answered from the doorway, looking annoyed. "What are you doing here? Where's Scott?" He strode over to them and stood in front of Stiles, who now looked more nervous.

"He...is...sick?", Stiles told him. Derek just frowned. "Look man, he's in a bad place just now, alright?" Jamie grabbed Stiles wrist, commanding his attention from Derek.

"Stiles. And what's a cutie like you caught up in all this werewolf business for?". She cast a subtle glance to Derek while Stiles resumed his goofy grin.

"Well, you know, there's gotta be at least one good looking guy around here", he smirked. Derek growled ever so slightly.

"Play nice", Jamie growled back.

"I'll play nice when you put some clothes on", he replied. Jamie laughed and stood up.

"If it would make you more comfortable", she said walking towards the stairs.

"It would not make me more comfortable. I feel like I should get a -", Stiles started but was cut off with a look from Derek.

"Oh sweetie, I think he's getting jealous of the flirting", Jamie told Stiles, heading up the stairs.

"Wait – you were...that was...I...", Stiles stood up, watching Jamie walk away.

"Oh, he's not jealous because I was flirting with you", she said, looking over the railing, "He's jealous...because you were flirting back". She winked at Derek and walked away towards his bedroom.

It took Stiles a minute to catch on to what she meant. As the realisation spread across his face, swiftly followed by shock, he turned to look at Derek. But he was no where to be seen. He lifted his hands in a mix of disbelief and confusion as he sunk back in the couch.

Derek, meanwhile, followed Jamie into his room, running in just before she shut the door. "What the hell was that?", he shouted at her.

"What?", she asked, feigning innocence. "I think you two would make an adorable couple", she smiled, reaching down for her bag. She pulled out some clothes as Derek stood, visibly fuming. "Oh calm down, I was just messing around".

Jamie dropped the towel and had to admit, she was a bit proud that Derek's pulse picked up. She glanced up at him to see him glancing down at her. "See something you like?", she asked as he looked away.

Still undressed, she walked towards him. Her hands reached his chest, scratching slowly down it. He stood like a statue. "Come on Derek. Can't old friends tease each other. The look on that boys face was priceless enough." She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But both of us can't deny the scent of lust you had down there", she pulled back, looking in his eyes. "Now I just got to wonder – which of us was it for?".


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie and Derek sat in the front seat of the car, Stiles in the back. They were going to meet Allison, to see if she had found anything out.

The radio played some sort of rock station, that Jamie found irritating. The type of music where you can't understand a work they're saying as the singer is just screaming down a microphone. She played with a dial until she hit a top 40 station. Some pop song was on and she started dancing about in her seat.

"Wow", Derek said after a few moments. "I see your dancing has not improved. At all". Jamie looked over at him to see him smiling his old, familiar smile at her. A rarity when she came to visit now.

"Hey, my dance moves are bad ass, we both know that". She gave a small laugh, her dancing becoming more exaggerated. "Stiles thinks my moves are amazing, don't you?" she said, turning round in her seat.

"Oh yeah. Amazing. I feel almost as if Derek taught you everything you know", he said with a grin. Derek scowled at him in the rear view mirror and the smile faded slightly. Jamie hit Derek on the arm.

"Behave."

Derek pulled the car into the almost empty parking lot, a few spots down from Allison's SUV. Jamie opened the door and walked round to the other side. Allison cautiously stepped out of her own car, a bow and arrow held loosely at her side. If it hadn't been for the look on Stiles' face, Jamie would have never noticed that he had placed himself in between the two groups. It was cute that he was trying to protect his friend when they both knew, if it came down to it, she could rip him in half in less than a second. But it was the thought that counted.

"Allison, thank you for meeting us", Derek said. It was odd to see him in the full alpha mode. He had always just been...Derek. Allison nodded, clearly not entirely comfortable with Derek. Or it could have been the fact there was an unknown wolf in her presence.

Jamie took a step forward, extending her hand and putting on her brightest smile. She tried to ignore Allison's grip tightening on the bow as she grasped her hand. "Hey, I'm Jamie – an old friend of Derek's. I've been told you might be able to help me?".

Allison wearily looked between the three, and Stiles offered an answer.

"Jamie's pack have all been killed off. It's some mysterious, clear liquid, that once in the system, can't be traced." Jamie fished about in her purse for the bottle. She held it up for Allison to see, but never once thought about handing the bottle over. An untraceable werewolf killing serum? Because she was stupid enough to hand it over into the hands of a hunter.

"I've never heard of anything like that", Allison said, not taking her eyes off the bottle. It made Jamie uneasy, so she stashed it back in her purse. "But I can certainly ask my Dad about it". Jamie looked at Derek, with raised eyebrows. A family of hunters? He had only mentioned this girl. Why on hells earth was he settled here?

Derek shook his head slightly and thanked Allison. The two headed back to the car but Stiles hung behind. "Scott asked me to pass this on", Jamie heard him say. She paused before getting in the car. Allison looked less than pleased to take the letter that Stiles had stretched out to her. "Just...just read it Allison, okay?" Stiles all but begged. Jamie watched him curiously. He could walk away from this at any time he wanted. Yet here he stood – fighting for his friend and his...well she wasn't quite sure what was going on between Derek and Stiles. Half the time she got the impression they could happily see the other killed. But as Jamie slipped into the front seat, she noticed she wasn't the only one watching Stiles.


End file.
